


Stories of Fireteam Mako

by Sp00kyunit



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Other, Work In Progress, just three Exo’s livin together, sad To melancholy to happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00kyunit/pseuds/Sp00kyunit
Summary: Hey there, My most recent Fiction Fixation has been Destiny 2!So I did my usual cycle of creating a character, falling in love with a canon character/npc, shipping said character with my oc, and then writing about it :).Enjoy!
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Days like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, My most recent Fiction Fixation has been Destiny 2! 
> 
> So I did my usual cycle of creating a character, falling in love with a canon character/npc, shipping said character with my oc, and then writing about it :). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Slip-6 jolted awake, immediately reaching to the other side of her bed. 

Empty. 

Feeling a part of her shiver deep inside, she slumped back under the covers. She hated mornings like this. Flashbacks came rolling into her like a wave.

The Prison of Elders, The Scorn, Cayde, Uldren. 

All burned into her mind's eye.

A knock came onto her door. Unintentionally heavy hits, Bolt-10.

Big Sis, though Slip was older. 

She sighed, “What do you want, B?” 

Bursting through the door at the unspoken invitation, the Exo giantess stood with her signature great big smile 

Before the Titan could say anything, a yelp came from the kitchen followed by “By the Cryptarchs, that was hot!”

Both the Exo’s in the room let out a snicker of amusement

While days like this were hard, family made them a bit better.  
——————————————————


	2. Phoenix of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolt-10’s past, just a quick one today

Bolt-8 was on fire.

Literally.

Fist covered in blood that was now baked into her metal hands.

She couldn’t hear anything

She felt no pain, as her system was overstimulated with information.

A hive acolyte appeared before Bolt, and then ceased to exist 

The shear power of her fist grabbing its head and squeezing, left a shockwave 

She roared

All of her energy forming lighting through the fire, charging, condensing into her body,

She jumped high, pulling her fist back

Unleashing all of her fury, she launched with her whole body at the enormous Knight

Bolt-9 was on fire.

Literally.


	3. Cold Hard Data

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would do one a day, while I’m not entirely happy with this one I can come back to expand on it tomorrow :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Libraries were usually cold. 

But this one takes the metaphorical cake 

Pillar-5 brushed off some of the ice that was forming on a wall of data. 

He was looking for something. 

If he could just remember what it was.

There was something itching, clawing at the back of his mind, 

It was shadowed, but it was important.

Once your deaths as an Exo began to pile up, memories began to fade.

Thankfully, if that’s even the right word, he had only died five times, the lowest of the fireteam. 

He was careful, or he liked to think he was.

More careful than the others, he softly laughed to himself.

Which was a mistake.

Faint skittering rang above him, 

“Shit, shit, shit! Where is it?” He whispered franticly scanning data cores 

He knew he only had moments before the Vex were upon him


	4. Once Lost, Now Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I was doing great with my one story a day, now I’m two behind 😔 but here is a happy one!! Everyone is back home together!
> 
> Enjoy!!

It had been almost four years since the three had been in the same room as one another. 

Each had their own assignments from different parties.

Different objectives all with the goal of “bringing peace to the system”

The three of them just wanted their own peace

And they found that within each other 

They reached their little home deep within the braytech laboratories on Europa within a few hours of each other.

Slip-6 is the first to arrive. The Tangled Shore weighed heavy on her mind.

As did The Crow.

Softly shaking her head, she picked up a box from her bedside along with a couple of large data disks.

She returned to the large front room and placed the box on the short table. 

Opening it and taking a disk out of its sleeve, she placed it on circular platform.

Words and vibrations began to fill the room. For once they weren’t those of explosions shaking the world around her.

Letting out a deep sigh, she stood up and began to dance to the music

Suddenly the front door bursts open and the air is filled with a static charge.

“SISTER!!” The two yell in unison as they embrace.

The two Exos laughed as the music played 

Their two ghosts phased into existence and began to discuss the years they had been separated 

As Bolt-10 sat down she started to retail her “Siege of The Scarlet Keep”, her fascination with Eris Morn, and her newly acquired guns, the door opens once more to reveal another Exo mumbling about snow as he brushes some off his shoulders

“Ah my sisters! It is so nice to be back home” Pillar-5 says with a large smile and open arms. 

The three of them embrace for a while. 

Family is not that of blood, but that of connection to heart and soul.


End file.
